


Vivid Dreams

by Unexpectedunalaq



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpectedunalaq/pseuds/Unexpectedunalaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed visit, from a spirit lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Dreams

Unalaq was dreaming, his dreams are often vivid, filled with the beauty of the other world. Tonight however, he was going to meet with someone very close to him. he greeted vaatu, and vaaatu knew he had to do something to please his visitor, to keep him following his path. 

He slipped one of his tendrils around Unalaq, one more, two more, until they were covering him. Unalaq became a little flustered, he knew what vaatu was up to. He allowed it, no, he looked forward to it. He would never admit to his wife how much he loved these secret meetings. The tendrils started to slip under his clothes, He felt an intense wave of warmth, and started to breathe in short breaths. 

Vaatu slid Unalaq’s clothes off, he was feeling warmer than ever now, heart racing, with sharp short breaths, he could feel one of Vaatu’s tendrils slide against his inner thigh. He let out a small gasp, it slid up further, gently grazing his genitals. His mouth twitched, and he wanted more. He felt harder every second, it was unbearable, he wanted more.

His heart was practically bursting from his chest, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He closed his eyes and let Vaatu do what he wanted. The tendril twisted around his shaft, and he moaned quietly, as the tendril’s grip tightened. He furrowed his brow and clenched his eyes shut, as he felt the tendril move up and down. Another tendril moved over and gently teased his and caressed his tip, causing him to shudder. 

He bit his lip as a third tendril brushed against his face, and the others wrapped around his body tightened slightly. he began writhing a bit, he felt the ones on his cock become more intense, moving harder, gripping harder, moving faster. He let out a loud moan, and he craved release.

Finally, he screamed out, and his whole body quaked and gave way. His hair had come out of its normally clean and gathered ponytail, and he was shaking. Vaaaatu loosened his grip and dropped Unalaq to the ground. He got to his knees and stayed there for a while, trying to compose himself. He looked up at the spirit hovering over him, smiling up to him. 

“Thankyou, Vaatu”  
Vaatu laughed “You are welcome, human. till next time”.


End file.
